Finn meets Fionna
by Chubupenguin
Summary: What happens when after two breakups with bubblegum and flame princess (and there counterparts) Finn and Fionna meet?
1. Problems

The Land of Ooo

Finn's POV

I lay on the hard wooden boards of the tree house. Last time I was here it was because of PB, and that was where I met FP. I had been so happy to see her before, but now I cringe at the mere mention of her name.

"Why do I have to mess up with every girl?" I mutter to myself. If only there was someone out there I could actually stick with then that would be great.

The Land of Aaa

Fionna's POV

I lay on the hard wooden boards of the tree house. Last time I was here it was because of PG, and that was where I met Flame Prince. I had been so happy to see her before, but now I cringe at the mere mention I his name.

"Why do I have to mess up with every guy?" I mutter to myself

If only there was someone out there I could actually stick with then that would be great.

The Land of Ooo

Finn's POV

After my sulking I hear Jake arrive through the door. I put on my best cheerful face and hop down the stairs. I land in the kitchen where jake has started to cook food. Smells of bacon and sausage waft to my nose, and I ravish in the sweet aromas.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" Jake asks.

I shrug. "Fine." I answer. "How was lady?"

"She's good. Except she had to go on a family trip to somewhere about midway through, so that's why I got back early." Jake answered.

With that, I climb my way back upstairs and sit myself down on my bed. The sun was setting out the window that cast a warm orange glow into the room. I gently lay my head down on my pillow, and drift off into a sleep.

The Land of Aaa

Fionna's POV

After my sulking I hear Cake arrive through the door. I put on my best cheerful face and hop down the stairs. I land in the kitchen where Cake has started to cook food. Smells of bacon and sausage waft to my nose, and I ravish in the sweet aromas.

"Hey girl, how's it going?" Cake asks.

I shrug. "Fine." I answer. "How was LM?"

"He's good. Except he had to go on a family trip to somewhere about midway through, so that's why I got back early." Cake answered.

With that, I climb my way back upstairs and sit myself down on my bed. The sun was setting out the window that cast a warm orange glow into the room. I gently lay my head down on my pillow, and drift off into a sleep.

The Land of Ooo

Finn's POV

Slowly I awake from my slumber, my eyes drooping down and my muscles groaning as I move just the slightest bit. I gaze out the window to be greeted by a morning sunrise, which bathed the room in light. Nearby Jake still slept, but I guess that's what dogs do. I tiptoed across the hall and leaped down the stairwell to the bottom floor of the tree house. I creaked open the door, and my made my way towards the candy kingdom.

The Land of Aaa

Fionna's POV

Slowly I awake from my slumber, my eyes drooping down and my muscles groaning as I move just the slightest bit. I gaze out the window to be greeted by a morning sunrise, which bathed the room in light. Nearby Cake still slept, but I guess that's what cats do. I tiptoed across the hall and leaped down the stairwell to the bottom floor of the tree house. I creaked open the door, and my made my way towards the candy kingdom.

The Land of Ooo

Finn's POV

As I walk up the stairs trailing behind PB I gaze out at the candy kingdom, easily seen by my height in towers which holds the winding staircases that lead to PB's lab. She opens the door and we enter. In the square room there are many different things inside. In the far left corner sits a desk, which behind is lined with rows of bookshelf's. On the left wall wooden shelves are attached with multiple scientific instruments which made no sense to me. The floor was only simple tile. However, the right wall was left completely barren with nothing near or on it.

The Land of Aaa

Fionna's POV

As I walk up the stairs trailing behind PG I gaze out at the candy kingdom, easily seen by my height in towers which holds the winding staircases that lead to PG's lab. He opens the door and we enter. In the square room there are many different things inside. In the far right corner sits a desk, which behind is lined with rows of bookshelf's. On the right wall wooden shelves are attached with multiple scientific instruments which made no sense to me. The floor was only simple tile. However, the left wall was left completely barren with nothing near or on it.

The Land of Ooo

Finn's POV

I sit in a small metal chair that lays beside the door. PB is messing with some stuff from the shelves and starts to pull a book from the book shelf when I am nearly rocketed out of my chair. A large blue portal appears on the right wall. Nothing emerges from it, all it does it give the room a glowing blue light that twinkles off PB's glass instruments. Cautiously, I step towards it, one step at a time. But suddenly, I trip, making me fall through the portal and come falling on top of a girl. I put my hands on the floor to her sides and shake my head clear.

"Hey! What do you think your..."

she trails off after she starts to gaze at me. She has wide blue eyes that looked like they had been made of sapphire, and a blond tuft of hair fell out of her hat that looked remarkably like my own. She has the same shirt as me, but fitted to her female body and wears a skirt the same color as my shorts. I am at a lost for words, but I manage to say slowly and quietly;  
"Oh…My…Glob…"

So what do you guys think? I know it was a lot of flip flop between worlds, but I liked to depict both of them. Please review, and I'd love for you to PM me about ideas you have about the stories. R and R!


	2. The Land of Aaa

I stare at her. She stares at me. Our eyes locked in confusion, shock, and amazement. I feel my cheeks burn crimson, and hers do the same. I admire everything about her, eyes, hair, face, everything. Soon, I start to process thoughts again and I realize the situation that I'm in.

"Oh..uh...sorry." I say as I climb off her and sit down on the floor.

She sits up as well, and I start to notice the room. It's exactly like PB's, just inverted. But my gaze goes back to the girl. She's looking at me intently, and I do the same. I memorize every feature and think enough to speak.

"So uh, I'm sorry I landed on you." I tell her.

She blushes red as she speaks. "Oh… don't worry, I'm fine."

"So… what's your name?" I ask

"Fionna, you?" She responds.

"My names Finn, and I live in a tree fort a bit ways away from the candy kingdom. Do you know what that is?"

"Well… yeah, we're in it. And did you say tree fort?"

"Yeah; but not like the little kid kind. It's a huge willow tree that's been hollowed out and has windows and beds and everything. Would you want to come to it?"

Sure, but first can I show you something?" She asks.

"Sure." I answer.

She stands and walks towards the door. She barely opens it and then says to someone;

"I'll be back in a little bit Gumball."

"O…O…OK... I'll just stay back here for a little bit." Says a voice coming from behind the desk.

We walk out the door and defend down a tower that is exactly like the one that leads to PB's lab. Except I notice something… the stairs spiral down to the right, not the left. As I walk down I gaze out the windows to see a place that looks amazingly like the candy kingdom, and the sight baffles me. After the trip down the stairs we come to a hallway decorated the same as PB (yet inverted) and we walk to a deck. I finally get a full view of what seems to be the Candy Kingdom. Off in the distance I see the tree house, and things start to clear in my head. But I still ask Fionna one question.

"Fionna, where are we?"

"Finn, this is The Land of Aaa."

I gaze at Aaa and memorize every feature. It isn't a hard task considering it's just Ooo backwards.

"Hey, who was that guy you were talking to upstairs called Gumball?"

"Oh, that's prince Gumball, he rules the candy kingdom. Over to the left of the tree fort is the ice kingdom, and that's where ice queen lives. She's constantly trying to kidnap princes which means I'm constantly stopping her. To the right of the house is the forest, where you can find lots of animals and other creatures. It's also where Marshal Lee the vampire's cave is. I live in the tree fort with my adoptive sister Cake, who's a stretchy cat." She explains.

"What about you? What your home like?"

"Well, I live in a place called Ooo. My world is basically the same as yours, just switched. The ice kingdom and forest are switched sides, the Candy Kingdom is ruled by Princess Bubblegum, Ice King lives in the Ice kingdom and he constantly kidnaps princesses which I have to save, there's a vampire named Marcaline that lives in a cave in the forest, and I live in the tree house with my adoptive brother who's a dog, named Jake."

After hearing the explanations of both of our worlds, I start to piece everything together. Ooo's Ice King is Aaa's Ice Queen, Ooo's Princess Bubblegum is Aaa's Prince Gumball, Ooo's Marcaline is Aaa's Marshall lee, (A/N: for some reason I always thought that was really clever) Ooo's Jake is Aaa's Cake, which means that…

We both say simultaneously:

"Your my counterpart?!"

My mind races,

"A girl version of me!" I think.

This is amazing... A whole new world that's a counterpart to Ooo! Mathematical!

10 minutes later:

Third person POV

Finn and Fionna sat on the wooden floors of Aaa's tree house. They started to go over again and again the sheer awesomeness of having a complete world like yours, yet not yours. Finn got to hold Fionna's retractable crystal sword, but Fionna could only look at Finns grass sword, as it was cursed to his hand.

Downstairs, cake opened the door to the house. She heard laughter and chatting upstairs.

"What does my gurl think she's doing?! Havin a party without me! Ohhhhhh she about to get it..."

But she stopped in her tracks. She realized it ease t just anyone's voice up there, it belonged to a boy.

"Finally, she's actually talking to a boy!" Cake thinks to herself. She decides to find out who it is so she stretches up the stairs. Meanwhile upstairs, Finn and Fionna hear the rattle of cake ascending and look to see her arrive. Cake gasps in shock.

"Girl! Why is there a pretty much boy version of you sitting on the floor!"

Fionna becomes nervous, but regains her composer and speaks to cake.

"Well… it's kind of hard to explain, but if you want it to be truthful and short, he's basically from a… well, a… opposite dimension...

Hey guys! Quick update, but sorry it's still a bit short. I promise chapter 3 will be longer and action packed, please remember to review and PM me or leave a review if you like third or first person better. Stay mathematical my friends!


	3. Not Exactly a peacfull meeting

Right now, not really sure how I'm handling this. Portal in PB's lab, sucked into a different universe, and sitting in the tree house. Well not _the_ tree house, it's a different one, owned by none other than me. Except its the girl version of me. So now a cat, who I know understand is the opposite of Jake, has tackled me to the ground.

"Boy, you tell me right now what in the world is going on! And what? Did you steal Fionna's cloths! What in the hay is wrong with you!" she yelled right into my face.

I sputtered as I tried to speak under her weight. "I did not actually." I say as I throw her off. "Like I said, different dimension. I'm the counterpart of her in a land called Ooo, so if you wouldn't mind strangling me while I try to explain things, I would like to help figure out what in the world is going on."

Cake rose and sat herself on the couch.

"Fine. Tell me what in Glob's name is going on."

Back In Ooo

"Princess, where did Finn even go?" Jake asks bubblegum in the lab.

"I'm not exactly sure Jake. The readings on my utilities say that it's a rip in the multiverse, of which you'er familiar with because of Prismo. I guess the only way to really find out where he went is to go in there ourselves.

"Okay." Jake said as he jumped into the portal.

Jake tumbled into a lab that looked strangely like Princess Bubblegum's. A guy that also looked strangely like PB but had shorter hair and what looked like a giant cowlick in the front.

"Uh, Hey dude. Mind telling me where I am?" Jake asked.

"Wha, uh, who are you?"

"Jake. The Dog. Where am I?"

"Um… the candy kingdom castle, the land of Aaa."

"Huh. Okay." He said as he stretched out of the window.

"Oh hey, look! The tree house!" he said as he spotted it over the wall of the kingdom. Stretching his legs to be long as he stepped over the tall fortification.

Soon Jake arrived to the treehouse and broke through yet another window and tumbled in to see Finn, a girl that looked like Finn, and a WHAT?! A CAT!

"Don't worry buddy! I'll save you!" Jake said as he tackled the cat and tumbled around.

Among the orange and white blur, Finn recognized the face of Jake.

"Jake? What the hay are you doing?"

The two shapes tore away from each other. Jake barked and Cake growled, but both Finn and Fionna pushed them away from each other.

"Jake! She's friendly!" Fionna said the same to the cat.

Both animals calmed down and they explained the situation to Jake. Eventually the sun had set on the land of Aaa, and they all went up to there separate rooms. Cake and Jake simply stretched up the ladder. Finn put his hand on one of the rungs, but Fionna did the same. They both pulled away quickly, blushing.

"After you." Finn said quietly.

Fionna climbed the steps and Finn came up behind her. He climbed into his bed and drew the sheets to his neck, then closed his eyes as he drifted into a deep slumber.

Hello everyone, I'm back and I apologize for the very long wait for chapter three, but I know plan to write more for this story and appreciate reviews and the like. Thanks again, and be looking for chapter 4 soon.


	4. A Day in the Snow

Yes, its been about three months. Yes, I've sucked (a lot) at keeping up with this story. But, after my old one broke (I cant use my parents computer for this) and I have recently gotten a new one, I am back on track for writing fan fiction. I first just want to thank all the follows and favorites of this story, as well as the up lifting comments that I've received. However, and I'm not trying to be whiney, but there is one comment that says my story sucks, but no offense, as well as the person claiming to be nine years old. No offense to those of you who are a younger age, but I find it hard to see a nine year old reading romantic stories. Although he did pose the question of the quick acceptance of the alternate reality that they've been warped into. Let take a look at the story. This is Adventure Time. It's built around randomness and not to mention Finn and Jake have both met Prismo who controls dimensions. Anyways, sorry for the long intro, and onto the story!

Finn awoke to a different sun that morning, which of course rose from the west. As he peered next to him he saw in the dimly lit room the figure of a girl slowly get out of bed and go into the bathroom to get ready for the morning. Finn did the same and drowsily threw on his signature blue shorts and shirt and bear cap (which wasn't so signature anymore) and made his way down the ladder to the dining room. He gazed out the window to a different candy kingdom, a different ice land, a different world that he wasn't sure how long he'd be in. He sighed and heard someone stepping down the ladder and emerged from the doorway. It was Fionna, Finn's female counter part in the land of Aaa. She had a tuft of light blond hair coming down from her rabbit-head cap that almost covered her entire right eye, and knee high socks what went well with her blue skirt. Other than that, the two were the splitting image of the other.

"Morning." Finn said to a yawning Fionna.

"Morning." She replied as she went over to the couch.

Finn took a seat at the table and a few minutes passed by before Fionna broke the silence.

"So… how exactly to you plan to get back to… what do you call it? Ooo? Maybe your Prince Gumball can figure out something"

"I really don't know. Maybe I'm stuck here, maybe I'm not. I'm pretty sure PB will figure out something."

"I hope so." Fionna replied as she slumped into the couch. Soon the sound of Jake and Cake stretching down the stairwell was heard and the two both strolled up to the cooking ware.

"Nu Uh, what do you thing your doin boy? It's my house I'm cookin."

"What?! But I'm the one who cooks!"

Not in my house Dog. Go sit your canine behind on the couch and wait for you meal."

Jake trudged over to the couch grumbling in audible words and took a seat by Finn. He crossed his arms and looked away as Cake could be heard humming the tune of "Bacon Pancakes."

A few minutes later breakfast was done and everyone had eaten their meal. "So what should we do know?" Finn asked.

"I'm not really sure." Fionna replied. "Wanna go see what the Ice Queens up to?"

"If she's anything like Ice King, It's not gonna be good." Finn replied as they walked out the door towards the Ice Kingdom.

Soon the group arrived to the edge of the snow-capped mountain range. As they trudged along the white fluffy snow they came up to a mountain that gave them a good view of the large mountain that held the queen's lair. They took their break and Jake and Cake scouted the area to look for trouble, leaving Finn and Fionna by themselves. Finn and Fionna were looking at the mountain to try to get a peek in the lair. Finn's eyes began to drift to the side. Fionna's breath came out in cool puffs that came in unison to the rise and fall of her body. Her cheeks were rosy red from the cold that didn't seem to bother her a bit, her face pale and her blue eyes illuminated. Finn shook his head "You can't think like this." He thought to himself. He couldn't go through another heartbreak like flame princess or Bubblegum, especially when he could be leaving her at any time to go back home. He turned away and a few minutes later the silence was gone as the yell of someone in the large mountain echoed across the range. Jake and Cake ran back to their partners and using their stretchiness scaled the mountain into the cavern. There sat a tied up raggedy prince and a very surprised looking ice queen. Finn ran and slid by her leg, tripping her over and allowing Fionna to step in and tie the insane queen up. She was put on a chair, kicking around as the two untied the captured prince. He thanked them, and went out on his way. The two high fived, but brought their hands back as blushes began to creep onto their faces.

"That was uh… awesome." Said Finn

"Yeah, it was." Replied Fionna. We make a good team; it was like we had one head."

"I know, it was pretty cool."

The group began their decent down the mountain when a snowball hit Finn in the back of the head. He got down on a knee, and with a grin packed together a ball of snow and threw it back at Fionna. She threw a volley and it hit Finn as he fell over. Laughing he got up and continued to throw snow balls as Fionna advanced on him, a smile plastered on her face. Suddenly, a giant snow ball came from behind Fionna. It hit her hard and she toppled onto Finn, with Jake behind them being yelled at by cake for throwing the huge pack of snow. The two rolled down and eventually stopped with Fionna being on top of Finn, who was halfway deep in snow. Blushes shone on both their faces, but Finn couldn't help but smile. Fionna started to smile to as the shouts of Jake and Cake could be heard racing down the hill to get the pair.


End file.
